halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rungeau System
The Rungeau System is a UEG system located on the fringe of the inner colonies. Home to the successful colony of Barrow, along with several outposts throughout the system. Originally managed by the UNSC and CMA the colony was one of many assumed glassed during the Human-Covenant War. Its survival became apparent in 2555 and while willing to return to the fold as a colony of the UEG, the systems primary colony, Barrow remained largely autonomous and managed the entire system through the Barrow Defense Authority. The BDA oversaw and exploits the riches of the heavily industrialized system. Amidst the Created Conflict and more formally thereafter a movement system-wide for a less Barrow centric government gained considerable traction. Admittedly the Barrow Government sacrificed the safety of the few scattered throughout the system to safeguard and wage the war against the Created from Barrow. After the system was ravaged it became apparent that while necessary, the act may have become precedence for future government policies putting Barrow first. By the end of the Created Conflict the Barrow Government was understaffed and struggling to manage rebuilding the ruined system. Facing imminent collapse, the Rungeau Archstate was established as a system wide government. Barrow subsequently was able to split its own government, giving all system-wide responsibilities over to the Archstate which allocated resources from around the system to systematically rebuild. The Rungeau Archstate has been the ruling government of the Rungeau System since the conclusion of the Created Conflict. The total population of the Rungeau system by 2558 sat comfortably at 262,194,410 With an average population growth of the system at 3%. System Locations Rungeau (Star) * Icarus: A large gas giant orbiting close to the sun, more audacious enterprises are willing to venture to the gas giants many moons for resource harvesting however only few have claimed success. No permanent outposts exist near Icarus. * Inner Asteroid Belt: Hundreds of mining vessels frequent the inner asteroid belt daily for resource gathering operations. Many companies have constructed hospitable habitats within the ring on large asteroids or space stations. Population: 1,341 growth rate of 2.5% * Sanzer: A hot arid desert world with small reservoirs of water on the surface nested between large mountains which block the harmful stars heat. The desert world while at .9 the gravity felt on Earth is not a desirable place to live with average temperatures of 18 degrees Celsius. Outposts closer to the poles and within cool caves exist and house small populations. Population: 3,010,907 growth rate of 5% * Barrow: Colonized in 2412 the world of Barrow outlasted the Covenant during the war and has built up a sizable governmental body and military force to back itself. While inferior to power-figures such as the UNSC and Covenant Remnant Factions. The Barrow Defense Authority is equipped enough to make invading the Eta 7 Sigma system unfavorable. Population: 256,736,586 growth rate of 6% ** Rye: Colonized in 2412 alongside Barrow, Rye is the natural satellite of Barrow and hosts a permanent population. Population: 2,307,816 growth rate of 5% * Appenon: A cold ice giant of a world Appenon rests far from the systems star. Mining operations deep beneath the planets ice have been successful in harvesting resources and small permanent outposts persist on the ice-rock to supervise resource gathering operations. Population 110,233 growth rate of 5% * Intermediate Asteroid Belt: Full of silicates and ice the intermediate asteroid belt is home to mining operations along with defensive early detection arrays. Military outposts within the belt help ensure system security. Population: 3,072 growth rate of 1% * Solitude: A large gas giant just beyond the intermediate asteroid belt is believed responsible for keeping asteroids from venturing too far in-system and threatening the terrestrial inner worlds. Resource gathering and vast ship yards exist around Solitude and its many moons feature small outposts and settlements. Population: 12,389 growth rate of 1% * Keeper: Similar to Solitude in habitation, Keeper is the final body within the Eta 7 Sigma system. Population: 11,454 growth rate of 1% * Outer Asteroid Belt: The outer asteroid belt is filled with frozen asteroids and proto-planets locked away ice. Population: 612 growth rate of .5% Trivia * The Rungeau System was known as and categorized as the Eta VII Sigma System. It was later changed in 2557 by the system-wide Barrow Government and was renamed to Rungeau, the native language which originated on the planet. Category:Star Systems Category:Barrow Planetary Government